fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Baseball Fever
Mario Baseball Fever is an upcoming installment of the Mario Baseball series, releasing for the Nintendo Switch. This game borrows many elements from the previous title, but it also includes new elements as well, including a variety of gameplay controls, such as taking advantage of the motion sensor controls that the Joy-Cons provide. The game also has a tournament-style mode named Championship Mode, where players go into a championship facing against other teams an being credited as the "MVP". Up to four players can play this title, and another feature is that players can choose which of the two team sides to be on. Playable Characters About every character from the series will be playable. Additionally for this game, there are new participants as well. It is possible to put more than one of the same character on the team in Free Play Mode, as long as they are different colors. However, like Mario Super Sluggers, it is not possible to choose which hand that the characters will bat and pitch with; for example, players can not make Mario a left-handed batter. Players are given the choice to play as their Miis as well, whose stats are all 6/10. Players can't choose to have a whole team of nine Miis, but they can put one captain and up to eight other Miis. When characters become Star Players, their abilities are boosted by one point each. However, characters can only become Star Players by defeating reigning team in each tournament of Championship Mode. Team Captains All team captains listed below in this section are available to be selected in the game's Free Play Mode. All 12 captains from the series return, plus 4 more make it in (which are the only unlockables in the game). Team Players Not all Team Players listed below are available from the start. Certain Team Players can also be unlocked by playing the other available modes in the game. The targeted Team Players in question are added to the overall roster for the entire game, provided that certain conditions are met. Team Configurations This is a list of teams formed by team captains in Exhibition Mode. The first list are the default configurations, mainly being used in Championship Mode. The other list is for other team configurations, with the characters being bolded are needed, in order for the team to have the name. Mainline Configurations *'Mario Heroes' **'Captain:' Mario **'Sub-Captain:' Captain Toad **'Team Players:' Nokis (Blue, Green, Red), Piantas (Blue, Yellow, Red), Blooper **'Substitutes:' Monty Mole, Baby Mario, Ukiki *'Luigi Gentlemen' **'Captain:' Luigi **'Sub-Captain:' Professor E. Gadd **'Team Players:' Greenie, Slammer, Hider, Goober, Boo (White, Red), King Boo **'Substitutes:' Peepa, Nabbit, Baby Luigi *'Peach Roses' **'Captain:' Princess Peach **'Sub-Captain:' Toadsworth **'Team Players:' Toad (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple), Toadette, Petey Piranha **'Substitutes:' Waddlewing, Baby Peach, Pink Gold Peach *'Daisy Lilies' **'Captain:' Princess Daisy **'Sub-Captain:' **'Team Players:' **'Substitutes:' Category:Sports Games Category:Topaz Central Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Sports Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games